Total Drama Ninja Warrior
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: The rest of the 37 original competitors of Canada's wackiest reality show compete in Japan's most popular sports competition of endurance, strength, of speed! It's 37 contestants, 4 stages, and a huge metallic mountain named Mount Midoriyama! Who will become the first ever Total Drama Ninja Warrior? Based on the game show on G4. Surprise love triangle included in first chapter!
1. Introduction

**Total Drama Ninja Warrior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters associated with the Total Drama series or do I own the show American Ninja Warrior or Ninja Warrior, which is called Sasuke in Japan. The Total Drama series is owned by FreshTV, and Ninja Warrior, or "Sasuke" is owned by the Tokyo Broadcasting Corporation and G4. My apologies if Harold starts acting like the human Wikipedia here.  
**

* * *

It seems to be quite an ordinary setting these days. A quiet grassy scenery with a large pond that could fill thousands of water tanks and it had the length of a football field. But what surrounded this quiet field was heavy machinery that will test every challenger who dare challenge their limits to achieve greatness. It just happened to be something that was almost like a video game. Was this a dream or was this a nightmare? The rest of the 37 competitors were about to find out. A man, who looked very 30-ish, appeared on the camera after he was swinging some kind of metal rope.**  
**

"Whooooo! Welcome everyone, to Mount Midoriyama! The nightmare of full metal machine! Some say that it's a pipedream, an ordinary cakewalk. Well, my friends, right behind me, this is no cakewalk here! This is a contestant of endurance, a contest of skill and speed, it is a contest of all out madness. I'm your host, Chris McLean and the premise is simple, 37 contestants, 4 stages, but there can be only 1 winner! Who will survive? Who will lose? Who will become the first ever Total... Drama... Ninja Warrior?"

With this announcement, a bus is heard driving to the destination. As it stops, the familiar voices of the 37 competitors all looked at amazement of the huge metal mountain known as Mount Midoriyama.

"WHOO-HOO! Man, that's a big 'un!" said an almost familiar fat kid.

"Ohhhh man... I should've stayed home..." a certain gentle giant with a white cap on his head as he looked at the huge metallic mountainous structure with such fright.

"Hmmmmm... this shall be an excellent test... no hombre will touch my skills..." said a certain Latin ladies man as he looked at the entire Ninja Warrior course like it was a piece of cake. Of course, he was gonna realize that it wasn't.

As the rest of the contestants finally stepped out of the bus, they were surrounded by adoring fans of not only Ninja Warrior, but the fans of Total Drama as well. The place seemed to be packed. It was pretty much a Can-Japan crowd just to be a matter of fact. Chris McLean then greeted the contestants respectfully.

"Welcome to Total Drama Ninja Warrior!"

"Like anyone would care, McLame..." Duncan replied, just rolling his eyes annoyingly as he had Gwen in his arm.

"Oh, you would care, Duncan. Because what you see right behind me is a mountainous metal monster standing right before you at this very moment!" Chris exclaimed madlessly.

"Oooooh, yeah! Lightning likes a metal monster like that! No matter what size you try to throw at me!" Lightning exclaimed proudly, acting like the showoff that he was.

"Now that's what I call tough spirit right there." Chris commented slightly as he pointed right to a pumped-up Lightning. "Now just in case if you're not familiar with the rules of Ninja Warrior..."

"Duh, Chris... I already know what happens, I watch the show!" Heather exclaimed right out of pity.

"Fine, if you already know what happens, tell us..." Chris responded out of annoyance. He didn't like that he was interrupted by the Queen Bee herself.

"All right. There are four stages. Stage 1 includes Duodectuple Step, in which the competitor must step on 11 intermediate platforms in which each step is at a slightly different angle. Next up is the Cross Bridge, in which it's a bridge that rotates freely around a central lengthwise axis. It has four sections, two on each side, with each section 45° from horizontal. Then comes the Log Grip in which the competitor must hold onto a vertical log with their arms and legs while it slides down a track to the next platform. The log contains small indentations to provide some grip. Up next is the Jumping Spider in which the competitor must jump from a trampoline into a shaft of parallel walls that they must traverse by wedging themselves in between and crawling through. After that is the Halfpipe Attack, in which the competitor must run up across a vertical half-pipe. Then, they must make a leap from the half-pipe about halfway through to reach a rope to swing themselves onto a narrow landing pad. Next is the Warped Wall in which the competitor must scale a concave quarter-pipe by running up and grabbing the top of the wall in which it stands 5 meters in height and 20 centimeters. Then comes the Slider Jump, in which the competitor must slide down a track while hanging from a pipe. When at the end of the track, the competitor must jump from the pipe and grab onto a cargo net and either climb over or under the net. Then after that is the Tarzan Jump as they must use a rope to swing to a wall to the rope climb, and then they hit the buzzer so they can move on to stage 2. Any more questions, McLean?" Heather responded tiredlessly.

"Wow... nice explanation, Heather..." Chris said with such sarcasm. But then his tone turned to annoying anger. "But never interrupt the host like that again! From now on, only I explain the rules of every stage and nothing else!"

"Excuse me, McLean, but are you sure anyone of these obstacles are gonna do damage to my good looks? I don't wanna get anything real muddy splattering to this face here..." Justin replied fearing a little bit for the worst.

"No Justin, all of these obstacles are dirt-free." Chris replied correctly.

"All right, looks like this contest is right up my alley..." Justin spoke with such cool relief coming from his handsome face.

"Aww, what's the matter, isn't Justin gonna be afraid of getting his nice hair messed up by the rope hang? Heh, you'd be lucky if you can make it all the way! Face it, I'm more hunkier and more muy caliente than you. And unlike you, I actually got a girl!" Alejandro said as he was showing off to Justin's face. This whole conversation made Heather a little bit nervous and a bit blushed. Justin seemed to have watched Heather blushing at Alejandro's comment. He was a bit annoyed at this agitated situation.

"Really? Well, why don't I rip those lips of yours that you used to kiss Heather with, and use them to kiss your own ass?" Justin smirked gladly as that little insult irritated Alejandro. His Latin blood was now starting to grow to anger-like heights.

"You trying to intimidate me, amigo?" Alejandro said aggressively.

"If it's worth ruining my hair and my body just to teach you a lesson, then I am!" Justin exclaimed angrily as both Alejandro stood from each other face-to-face. But their little faceoff was soon stopped by Heather who had to separate them a bit.

"You guys, this is no time to be fighting! If you wanna fight so bad, just save it after the frickin' competition!" Heather exclaimed at both men, but to her very surprise, she didn't realize that she was touching both of their muscular chests. Heather let out a surprising blush and coo. "Ooooooooooooh..."

"Okay, now just in case you're wondering. How are we gonna do this competition, you ask. What kind of order will both of you go in? Well, I have a huge box which features 37 colored balls. Inside these balls will be a number. The number you have drew will determine the order. For example, let's say Mike here drew number 1. That means he would have to be the first contestant to start the competition." Chris commented as he held the big box of balls.

"Chris, are you sure that the whole course is safe? Shouldn't you just have someone to test it first?" Cameron replied with his knees shaking like a quake.

"Don't need to, Cameron. You've watched this show before. You know what you know what you're capable of." Chris smirked evilly as Cameron felt like he was really gonna faint from the inside out. Or perhaps, Cameron was wetting his colons enough for him to almost make him wanna pee. "Okay everyone. Time to draw a ball!"

With this statement, both of the 37 contestants went right to the big box that Chris held with both hands, dug deep inside the box, and drew their number. A few moments later. The order was like this:

1. Staci

2. Owen

3. Lindsay

4. Anne Maria

5. Lightning

6. D.J.

7. Sadie

8. Geoff

9. Bridgette

10. Dakota

11. LeShawna

12. Jo

13. Eva

14. Noah

15. Izzy

16. Sam

17. Duncan

18. Alejandro

19. Heather

20. Justin

21. Brick

22. Harold

23. B

24. Sierra

25. Cody

26. Mike

27. Trent

28. Ezekiel

29. Zoey

30. Beth

31. Tyler

32. Katie

33. Scott

34. Gwen

35. Dawn

36. Cameron

37. Courtney

After the rest of the contestants drew their ball, both of their expressions on their faces became such a mixed reaction.

"What? I got last? This is insane! I deserve to go first, Chris!" Courtney complained angrily because of her negatively low number. She happened to draw the lowest of the low, number 37.

"All right! We got a number next to each other, Bridge! WHOOOOOOOOO!" Geoff spoke with such excitement as he hugged his loyal girlfriend Bridgette. He drew number 8 as Bridgette drew the number close to him, number 9.

"Ah! SHA-yes! Lightning got number 5! This is so gonna be easy!" Lightning exclaimed as he flexed his mighty muscles because of his number which was 5.

"My frickin' luck. I got 33rd... I deserve to be first!" Scott exclaimed out of hate that he too, like Courtney, got a very low number.

"Oh my gosh, I got first!" Staci exclaimed for joy as she drew lucky number 1. Drawing number 1 seemed to be luck for the skilled liar. "I remember my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Doobie inventing the number 1, because number one-"

"NO ONE CARES, STACI!" the rest of the contestants shouted at her angrily, therefore cutting her off much to Chris's annoyance.

"Well, thanks to the headache I'm soon gonna have thanks to Staci's yapping, the competition will begin after the break when we get set for Total... Drama... Ninja Warrior!" Chris exclaimed as they now went to break and the contestants went right to the stands. Meanwhile, the rest of the contestants soon gave their thoughts on a secret confessional right next to the Ninja Warrior entrance stage.

***Confessional***

Sierra - Oh, my goodness, I love Ninja Warrior! I can't believe I'm in the very same presence of the Ninja Warrior all-stars! I mean, Makoto Nagano? Shingo Yamamoto? Toshihiro Takeda? This is incredible! Did you know that Makoto Nagano is a ship captain? I really wanna see Cody in something so sexy like that! Then again, my Cody-Wody would look so crappy as a gas station manager. But Cody would look so hot as a firefighter! *sighs* Ahhhhhhhhhhh...

Brick - This is excellent for a soldier like me! To be honest, I have watched all episodes of Ninja Warrior ever since it first came on! I can't wait to test out my military skills such as the Jumping Spider and the Halfpipe Attack! I'm telling you, this may be my chance to win that million dollars and get my title of Total Drama Ninja Warrior! I'm gonna make the MacArthur family proud!

Mike - I can tell this is gonna be bowling shoe ugly. Couldn't Chris train us for this kind of stuff? It would be a miracle if I could pass the first stage, let alone the third, and I can't explain much about the fourth. Let's hope my condition doesn't get to me like last time.

Harold - Even though I can't stand ninjas, I'm up for a challenge! GOSH! Did you know that Ninja Warrior is actually called "Sasuke" in Japan? It's actually a true story, considering that "Sasuke" was broadcast as a special part of "Muscle Ranking", but it became an independent program when "Muscle Ranking" was discontinued. The first competition was held indoors, marking the only time the show did not take place outside. Competitions generally start in the daytime and continue until completed regardless of weather or darkness. If you ask me it's- *gets cut off by static*

Geoff - Whoo hoo! I've come here to rock this course! Me and Bridge have been training for this kind of thing back home! Believe it or not, me and Bridgette worked our butts off to build us a mini training course which features the Salmon ladder from the second stage and the Cliff Hanger from the third stage. With all this training that me and my babe have done, the results are gonna be worth it! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lightning - Oh, yeah! Lightning doesn't need any training to get where he wants to be right now! Lightning knows the skills needed to become a ninja warrior. I may not have won million dollars back on Revenge Of The Island, but when you see me stand tall on Mount Midoriyama, you know who to bet on! Not even Nagano, Yamamoto, Takeda, Akiyama, and Yamada can hold a candle to me! SHA-LIGHTNING!

Anne Maria - Okay, I may not be familiar with this Ninja Warlord, or whatever the heck it's called, but I'm certain that I can handle this stage very easily. The three other stages including that huge mountain that looks like Zoey's head, is no problem whatsoever. The only problem is getting my precious pouffe wet when I hit the water. Not a very good thing.

Alejandro - Justin needs to be taught a lesson. That little chihuahua's gonna regret making that snide comment about me and in front of my lovely little senorita Heather! And I can't even believe that little Hawaiian hoser is gonna compete next to her! By the night this is over, Justin's gonna enjoy seeing his fangirls right through a stretcher. Believe you me...

Justin - I can't stand that bean-eating fruit, Alejandro. He thinks that he's got my looks, my style, my charming presence. And worse of all, he's got Heather wrapped around his little finger! I have no clue what she sees in him. The way she sees him as "perfect". I should be the perfect one here, not that little dink with a soulpatch! Look at me, I got the perfect face, perfect abs, perfect hair, and not to mention a perfect butt! I have to do everything in my power to see that he doesn't walk away with the million dollars! I have to make sure of this!

Heather - Wow... the idea of two men fighting over me... Hmmmmmm, I like this angle a lot. And the way I felt their chests was so soothing and so warm and... *snaps out of it* What am I doing? I'm not here for anyone's love other than my love for the million dollars. With my long sexy legs like these, I'm gonna crush this competition like I do anyone else! And that's a promise I intend to keep.

Jo - I've been training for something like this now. And the idea of Brick competing couldn't make it any sweeter. I'll show Sir Leaks-a-Lot what a real athlete does with hard work! One way or another, I'm gonna be the next Ninja Warrior and G.I. Joke's just gonna be another dust in the wind!

Duncan - My escaping skills are gonna be up to use here. Just so anyone knows, I've done a lot of hard training back at the juvenile center for all it's worth. If I can imagine having police guards coming right after me, I can use my speed to attack the course head-on. If I can avoid Courtney, I can make it out alright. That girl's nothing but a vicious firecracker mixed with twice the firepower!

Courtney - I can't believe I got frickin' last... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

** Just so anyone is not familiar with names like Makoto Nagano, Shingo Yamamoto, Toshihiro Takeda, Kazuhiko Akiyama, and Katsumi Yamada, they we're both contestants on "Ninja Warrior" and everyone of them competed in the competition mostly out of everyone who competed. They are known as the "Ninja Warrior All-Stars". The two of all-stars, Akiyama and Nagano, had won the entire event, making them grand champions. The recent tournament happened on October 3, 2011 and a shoe salesman by the name of Yuuji Urushihara, a.k.a. The Japanese Al Bundy, defeated the entire course twice in 2010 and 2011, which made him a double grand champion. Unfortunately, the Ninja Warrior all-stars will not be competiting, which why only the Total Drama contestants will be competiting instead, just so anyone's not confused.**

**This was the reason I decided to bring both Total Drama and Ninja Warrior together. I want to see what everyone thinks of the idea. So get ready, get set, the competition will begin next chapter! Read and review everyone! BAZINGA!**


	2. Chapter 1, Stage 1

**Total Drama Ninja Warrior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters associated with the Total Drama series or do I own the show American Ninja Warrior or Ninja Warrior, which is called Sasuke in Japan. The Total Drama series is owned by FreshTV, and Ninja Warrior, or "Sasuke" is owned by the Tokyo Broadcasting Corporation and G4.  
**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Ninja Warrior!" spoke Chris as he was standing on top of the announcer's booth. "Where our 37 contestants will compete for a chance at $1,000,000 and a chance to become the first man/woman to conquer the metal monster known as Mount Midoriyama-"

"Hey, what about me? I'm the one who's supposed to be doing the announcing here, not you!" a voice spoke out, cutting Chris out of annoyance.

"Who in the hell's talking in the background?" Chris replied as his mind wandered somewhere. "No one interrupts me!"

"I did, ya bonehead! I'm the Narrator of Ninja Warrior! And what kind of nerve you have doing my job?" The Ninja Warrior narrator lashed out of nowhere. "I'm the only one who opens and closes out the program. You may do that on your own show, but I'm the one who knows how to do that!"

"Really? Than what the hell am I supposed to do all damn day? I got a job to do as well!" Chris complained angrily as he was throwing one hell of a hissy fit.

"Why don't you just do commentary? That should be easy, just like your mother was last night!" The narrator shot back once again to his amusement. Chris just looked very annoyed once again.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? Sean Connery?" Chris fumed crazily.

"BUCK FUTTER!" the narrator shouted proudly. "Now let me show you how a real pro handles this kind of work! We now go to Mount Midoriyama in Japan where the action is now just about to heat up!"

As the narrator was finally finished, standing right in the finished seemed to be an overweight girl with a brown ponytail. She was a horrible and compulsive liar by the name of Staci. She had the body of a mack truck, and a voice that was so annoying than Kathy Griffin. She just felt so excited that she was going first. But she didn't know that it was a long way from the finish line.

"I feel so excellent to be here! Did you know that my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother Ata founded Japan?" Staci blabbed on yet again, but she didn't know that her obsessive talking drowned out the buzzer for her to now take off. She didn't recognize that the buzzer gave way to a time limit of 115 seconds. "It's a fact, I was born half-Canadian, half-Irish, and not to mention, half-Asian! I know that because my great-great-grandfather Elliot married my great-great grandfather Obuya-"

"Arrrrrrgh! We don't care Staci, just go!" Heather fumed with exclamation.

"Ohhhh, I don't go yet. I gotta wait for the buzzer to sound and then I'll go!" Staci exclaimed as well. The rest of the 36 contestants felt a little agitated that Staci was just standing there like a big-boned tree.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" the rest of the contestants and the spectators yelled right at her, therefore making Staci flinch.

"Okay, Okay, I'll go!" Staci exclaimed as she finally took off, not realizing that she lost a little bit of time left. She now only had 80 seconds to get through the entire course. It's impossible to make it through the finish line with such bulk like this. But there had to be a first time for everything.

And as Staci's left foot touched the first log on the Twelve Timbers, her right foot slipped crazily as Staci took a nice wash through the drink. The rest of the contestants and even the pro-Japanese spectators laughed their ass off. It was clear that Staci's annoying talking made her crash and burn out of the starting gate.

"Oh, darn girth of mine..." Staci spoke in disappointment as she got out of the water to make way for the second contestant to take over the course.

The second contestant was busy pigging out on nachos that was found at the catering area. It appeared to be some sort of weird ritual that this 296 pounder had in such competitions like this. He had a Canadian maple leaf emblazoned right on his shirt and the kind of fire that fuels inside his Canuck mind. He was the season one winner of Total Drama Island, Owen.

"WHOO-HOO!" Owen shouted as he finally put away the assload of nachos to the side and adjusted his helmet. His helmet happened to be a pattern of the actual flag of Canada. Not to mention he was sporting himself with elbow pads and knee pads. He got out his lucky mouthpiece he hid in his left pocket as he waited to hear the buzzer. He was just a human mack truck ready to destroy everything that comes through his way!

The buzzer finally sounds as Owen took off on his feet, just clearly destroying the Twelve Timbers on his way. He moved really fast even though he looked obese.

"All right, Owen! Keep it up!" Justin shouted right at Owen as he cheered him on.

The next obstacle was the Cross Bridge in which Owen totally destroyed it as well. Of course Owen struggled a bit to cross because of the way the bridge looked a little screwed up from the side. But despite this minor mistake, he continued to move on.

Next up was the Log Grip. Owen wiped a bit of the sweat that was coming down from the helmet. Owen took his hands and latched on the the log tightly. Owen can only hope himself that his girth can hold him long enough to make it to the next platform.

Both Owen and the log were sended down through a wire, however, Owen was about to slide off really slowly.

"No, no, no! I can't slip now!" Owen exclaimed and begged to himself as he was about seconds away from getting eliminated. But luckily, he made it all the way with a light thud right through his stomach. He immediately got back up and went right to the next obstacle which was the Jumping Spider.

Seeing this obstacle, Owen paced himself a little, just taking a few breaths and not to mention, letting out a somewhat premature fart. Even the contestants could smell it coming from here.

"Agh! Crap, what in the heck did he eat? A dead elephant?" Trent replied as he clenched his nose just to control the stench from getting inside his nose. The smell was like a combination of a dead skunk mixed with dry-old cheese and a rotten shoe.

"It's either that or he ate an entire bathroom..." Justin responded as he clenched his nose as well.

After his intense sweating went right away, Owen finally took off once again, gave a nice bounce right on the trampoline and wedged right through the parallel walls. And as he was about to crawl through, Owen could feel something cringing inside his stomach right about now.

"Ohhh... oh man... too... much... nachos!" Owen spoke with such struggle as the sound of his stomach was about to lend out a very serious warning to the rest of the contestants. It was clear that something was about to blow. He just stood wedged on the parallel walls and not even moving quite a bit, even though he crawled really slowly.

"Please tell me he's not gonna do it again! I can't take anymore of Owen's smelly farts!" Bridgette exclaimed with such panic as she was still holding her nose as she feared for the worst.

"Everyone take cover!" Geoff shouted right to everyone as Owen clenched himself and...

PBBBBBBBBBBBBT!

...the huge fart cloud not also infested the entire contestants, which were forced to take cover, but the smell also infested the Ninja Warrior all-stars watching from the stands who could smell the awful disaster that was Owen's horrendous fart.

The smell infested Takeda's mouth and choked heavily. He choked so heavily that he ended up vomiting on Yamamoto's khaki pants in embarassment. To add insult to injury, Nagano's eyes were just burned to extinction as Akiyama and Yamada left the stands to find air do desperately to breathe in. The All-Stars were horrified.

But however, the power of Owen's fart just flew him way up in mid-flight.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! WHHHHHHHHHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Owen shouted as he flew right through the Halfpipe Attack, the Warped Wall, the Slider Jump, the Tarzan Jump and the rope climb. And with an ultra-fast reflex, Owen pressed the buzzer just in time. No one in history or in a lifetime had anyone beat the course in just an amount of time just like that.

The judges weren't sure if they could accept Owen's first stage run, but knowing because of Owen's nearly apocalyptic fart, they had no choice but to let Owen through Stage 2.

"Looks... like... Owen moves on to stage... number two..." Chris coughed with such agony as he was trying to look for a barf bag to throw himself in. Owen celebrated his victory with a surprising backflip!

"WHOO-HOO! I MADE IT! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE, I AM INVISIBLE!" Owen shouted in pride-like fashion as he was now the first contestant ever to beat stage one. And to think he didn't have to do the rest of the remaining obstacles just to get through.

***Confessional***

Owen - Looks like those nachos worked. Even though I'm gonna need new underwear, it was worth it! I feel bad for the gas station guy who had vomit in his pants. That looked very horrendous!

***Back to the course***

After the smell finally cleared, it was safe enough for the next competitor to take her shot right at stage 1. The third competitor was nothing but a hot blonde bombshell just to say the least. She sported her famous blue bandana and that skin-tight green bikini she sported way back on Total Drama Island. She was none other than Tyler's ditzy girlfriend, Lindsay.

"Hi, everyone!" Lindsay exclaimed as she smiled and greeted everyone who was now watching her, and even gave an air kiss to the Ninja warrior all stars who were howling and mesmerized by her beauty. She then looked right at Tyler. "Wish me luck, Taylor!"

"Go get 'em, Lindsay! And it's Tyler!" Tyler spoke out to her, giving her a state of confidence as well.

Lindsay had now neared herself as she was waiting patiently to hear the buzzer. As she heard the buzzer, she took off fast as she easily cleared the Twelve Timbers with no complaint or mistake coming from the ditz herself.

"All right, Lindsay! You got the Cross Bridge!" Tyler exclaimed once again as Lindsay was about to approach the screwed-up bridge with such hesitation.

Lindsay took her time and crossed more strugglingly. She wobbled all the way before taking a bit of a faceplant on the mat, but she made it through the bridge A-okay. Lindsay checked her face to see if any permanent damage was made, but surprisingly, her faceplant was just as soft as hitting a pillow softly.

"Come on, Lindsay! You got it in the bag!" Beth cheered for her as well as Lindsay now approached herself through the Log Grip. Lindsay adjusted her red top and gave out a deep breath. After a little moment of relief, she reached out her arms as her hands held a really tight grip on the log.

As both the log and Lindsay slid down gently, the red top that was holding Lindsay's huge breasts pulled right apart from her body. Lindsay noticed this and freaked out, therefore sliding out of the log and sending her entire body right into the water. It took her seconds before she can resurface.

"Ouch. Talk about a rough wipeout for Lindsay! She just lost her top and she doesn't even know it yet!" Chris chuckled quite a bit as the already eliminated Lindsay covered her already wet big breasts. The rest of the Ninja Warrior all-stars saw this and just hooted and cat-called right at the topless Lindsay. Lindsay then gave a wave right back to them. Most notably, he gave a wink right to the gas station manager.

***Confessional***

Lindsay - Wow! I'm getting more popular than I thought! I think that Yamamoto guy sitting at the stands even gave me a note after I got out of the water! Let me read it. *reads the note* "I think your rack is bitchin', call me." Wow, what a compliment! I hope Tucker isn't jealous. Or is it Tyler? Maybe it's Shingo, perhaps? It's definitely Shingo! I'll go see him right away!

Heather - *laughs* How stupid was Lindsay when she held that red top together to hold her breasts, knowing that it was gonna break apart one way or the other? Ha! There's no way the same thing's gonna happen to me! I'm smart enough to adjust my own clothing like I do a bike itself!

***Back to the course***

"Well, now that Staci and Lindsay are eliminated so far and Owen's the only contestant to beat stage 1, which contestant will be next to take on the dreaded course? Will it be the rough and tough Jersey girl known as Anne Maria? Will it be the tough and cocky Lightning? Or will it be the powerhouse of a teddy bear known as D.J.? We'll be right back when Total Drama Ninja Warrior continues!" The Ninja Warrior narrator spoke very proudly as he turned right to Chris, just to show off in his face. "How do you like that McDump?"

"You really know how to ruin my moments, don't you?" Chris spoke out of disgust for the narrator as the show went right to break.

* * *

**Next up will be Anne Maria, Lightning and D.J.'s turn right after you read and review the latest chapter of "Total Drama Ninja Warrior"! WINNING!**


	3. Chapter 2, Stage 1, Part II

**Total Drama Ninja Warrior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters associated with the Total Drama series or do I own the show American Ninja Warrior or Ninja Warrior, which is called Sasuke in Japan. The Total Drama series is owned by FreshTV, and Ninja Warrior, or "Sasuke" is owned by the Tokyo Broadcasting Corporation and G4.  
**

* * *

"Welcome back once again to Total Drama Ninja Warrior, where 37 of Total Drama's best will compete for a chance at $1,000,000 and a chance to battle Mount Midoriyama. We just saw Staci and Lindsay succumb to the waters below, while in a amazing moment of fate, Owen flew and farted his way to the entire stage 1 course in an amazing amount of time, making him the first contestant of the day to move on. But with 34 contestants to go, who will command and conquer stage 1? We now go back to Mount Midoriyama in Japan where the action is now heating up!" the Ninja Warrior narrator said as the fourth contestant was now taking the stage.

The fourth contestant's hair spray was now blowing right through her way-too-famous pouffe. She was proud to sport this hairstyle that brought her attention to the rest of the guys watching. And after applying lipstick right to her tasty cherry lips, she was about to take action.

"Get ready, get set, Anne Maria is in the house tonight! Check it!" she proclaimed proudly as Anne Maria was now about to wait patiently for the buzzer to sound so she can take off.

The buzzer finally sounded as the Jersey girl easily stepped over the Twelve Timbers like a piece of cake. Everyone of the Ninja Warrior all-stars saw Anne Maria's amazing rack bounce up and down in amazement.

Next obstacle was the Cross Bridge in which Anne Maria easily crossed without any mistake whatsoever. So far her run, just like her, was quite flawless. Once again, her amazing rack bounced which caught the attention of Lightning.

"Dang! Look at those babies go!" Lightning exclaimed just like a strong-willed pervert could ever feel looking at her boobs.

After the Cross Bridge was the Log Grip. Anne Maria held on to the long for dear strength as both her and the log slid all the way down. She landed on the platform safely and then saw her next enemy which was the Jumping Spider.

"Okay, this couldn't be hard for a Jersey girl like me..." she replied right to herself as she saw the sight of the parallel walls.

With a deep breath, Anne Maria took a brilliant leap on the trampoline and wedged herself between the walls perfectly. She crawled through nicely with each passing second and she immediately landed right on the green platform nicely. The next obstacle was the Halfpipe Attack, one of the hardest, and one of the toughest obstacles there ever was.

Anne Maria took a run up the vertical halfpipe smoothly and got her hands on the rope real easily right after she leaped. Then her pretty feet hit the narrow landing pad making her face the next obstacle, the Warped Wall.

"I tell ya, Justin... Anne Maria looks pretty dang good..." Lightning spoke right next to Justin in such admiration, as he was still mesmerized by Anne Maria's scrunched-up bouncing breasts.

"You don't say..." Justin spoke out as well.

Anne Maria scaled up the concave quarter-pipe really well as she grabbed the top of the wall and pulled herself right up. Up next was the Slider Jump. Anne Maria was starting to sweat a bit from all this pressure.

She now hung on to the pipe real tightly as she she slowly slid down the track really smoothly. At the end of the track however, Anne Maria took a tremendous leap and hung on to the rope through mid-distance. Then ascended right up the cargo net, climbing it right over perfectly. Even as she rolled down, surprisingly, her pouffe wasn't entagled on the ropes one bit.

"That's right! Anne Maria's moving on everyone! So you better recognize!" she exclaimed right to everyone as she approached the final obstacle known as the Tarzan jump.

She took her hands on the rope and swung quite nicely, where she got a very good grip on the rope wall. And then like a rock climber, she scaled each step way up through each passing second and as she finally made it up, she pressed the buzzer in victory. She had completed the entire course in 20.1 seconds.

"Anne Maria has done it! The second contestant to beat the first stage and moving on to stage 2!" Chris exclaimed as Anne Maria celebrated quite nicely with quite a racy, yet titilating dance. She was busy shaking it for all the spectators and Ninja Warrior all-stars alike. Not to mention, Anne Maria gave out a wink to the fisherman Nagano, who let out quite a blush.

***Confessional***

Anne Maria - That's right! Everyone better recognize Anne Maria! This time, I ain't quittin', I'm winnin'. But this time around, I ain't nothing getting me down, including that Pippi Longstocking lookalike known as Zoey! Anne Maria... is for real!

***Back to the course***

The fifth contestant of this competition flexed his famous muscles for every Japanese woman to see in front of their eyes. This man was already cocky as it was and was Revenge Of The Island's main runner-up. And he was certain in his athletic mind that this course was gonna make him back up his words.

"Oh, yeah! Lightning's gonna take down Mount Midoriyama right through the ground! So get ready to get shocked by SHA-Lightning!" Lightning proclaimed right to the crowd as the rest of the spectators cheered like crazy. And then, he narrowed himself to wait for the buzzer to sound.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

As the buzzer sounded, Lightning took really fast on his feet as like an Olympic sprinter, he flew past the Twelve Timbers and easily crossed the Cross Bridge in a fast pace of time. Everyone was really surprised of his hesitant pace.

"Man, look at Lightning tear up this course so far! He's like one heck of a hummingbird!" Chris commented slightly as Lightning's hands were now placed tightly on the Log Grip. The log descended with a nice, careful slide as Lightning made the Log Grip look like a total pansy. Now up next on Lightning's list was the impossible Jumping Spider.

"Ok, awesome body of mine, show Lightning what you can do..." he spoke right to himself as he held a deep breath, took a fast run among with a strong leap on the trampoline and wedged himself through the parallel walls. His mind was put to fast forward as he crawled through the walls successfully and landed on the soft pad. It was so easy as candy.

Next up was the halfpipe attack in which Lightning didn't have time to prepare, but he was in quite a hurry as he ran up through he vertical handpipe and got a grab on the rope. He then extended his foot nicely on the pad and let go of the rope so he can conquer his next victim, the Warped Wall.

Lightning didn't have time to prepare either as he huffed and puffed, and ran like there was fire chasing him for no reason. Lightning took a grip on the top edge of the wall and pulled himself up nicely. He then took a stop to show off the the entire crowd once again.

"That's right! Get a good look at Lightning, because I'm going all the way, baby! SHA-Lightning!" Lightning declared as he flexed his muscles to the entire crowd, who were awe-struck with amazement, but the rest of the Ninja warrior all-stars were jealous. But Lightning didn't seem to mind.

Something else that was on Lightning's mind was the dreaded Slider Jump. Lightning took a really tight grip on the pole and slid nicely right through the end of the line as he made an awesome leap where he hung on to the top of the cargo net, therefore sending him down.

Lightning recovered nicely and approached the Tarzan Jump, the final obstacle.

"Whoo-yah! Lightning's gonna make it!" he spoke to himself once again as he took a very big swing on the rope and latched right on to the ropp wall, where he ascended more and more like a creepy crawler. And with excellent amount of time and a very fast pace, Lightning had reached to the end and pressed the buzzer where he now stood in victory, with 34.0 seconds left to spare. The fastest time of the day. "Ohhhh yeah, told y'all Lightning would make it! SHA-Lightning!"

"Lightning is now the third contestant to make it to stage 2 where he'll will join Owen and Anne Maria!" Chris exclaimed as Lightning was still celebrating like the cocky show-off that he was. As the finally stepped out of the course victoriously, Lightning then blew a kiss right at Anne Maria who looked right away because of this, but managed to let out a ever-loving blush.

***Confessional***

Lightning - Looks like Lightning still got it! I knew Anne Maria was liking what he saw in ol' Lightning. I bet she'd like to see Little Lightning, but I'm not gonna show you where he is, but it's right... down... here. *Points right at his groin*

Anne Maria - *blushing* Well, that was unexpected... But just to be sure, my heart should be with Vito, not that big tree of a gorilla, no matter how hot and so... handsome he is... I really need to cool off here...**  
**

***Back to the course***

The sixth competitor was now ready to make his ground right at the starting line. With a big orange "D" emblazoned on his green shirt and a white cap on his head. This powerhouse was ready for a challenge unlike any other. But how ready was he really?

"But momma, it's too frightening! I haven't been ready for something like this!" D.J. cried a little because of the scenery and the supposed death-trap that was stage 1. D.J.'s Momma was there to snap his boy out of this little fear.

"Poopydoo, what did I just tell you? There's no crying in competition like this! Now you get your big little butt and run this course, or else the big man upstairs is gonna strike your butt full of lightnin'!" D.J.'s momma scolded him a bit as her words finally made D.J. pick himself up a little.

"Okay, momma... I'll try..." D.J. spoke, looking a little frightful as the buzzer sounded, indicating that D.J. needed to run.

Of course, D.J. slowly approached the first obstacle with ease, and let out a nervous gulp.

"D.J., it's just twelve pieces of frickin' wood! Just cross your butt already and get it over with!" Heather exclaimed right at the gentle powerhouse as LeShawna felt a bit annoyed. But she wasn't surprisingly angry.

"Heather, take it easy on the guy. Can't you see he's a bit nervous?" LeShawna lashed out at Heather a bit.

"Why? It's not my fault he can't take it like a man!" Heather lashed back as Justin tried to separate them with such success.

"Girls, girls, take it easy... D.J.'s just trying his best. Let's give him the effort that he needs." Justin responded as both Heather and LeShawna finally separated for once. But what the male model didn't quite know that when Justin tried to separate them, his left hand was touching Heather's chest surprisingly.

"Are you... touching my chest?" Heather reacted in such panic as Justin realized what he was doing. Alejandro looked very pissed at the Hawaiian for grabbing her "chest" by accident as Justin immediately let go and saw the Latin rodrigo fuming. To put it understandingly, Heather's face looked very red and surprised, and so did Justin.

***Confessional***

Justin - *blushing* That... was... awkward.

Heather - *blushing* That... was... awkward. Nice grip though...

***Back at the course***

D.J.'s knees was now shivering out of fear as Justin and the rest of the crew, except Courtney, Alejandro and Scott was cheering him on, despite the fact that D.J. was losing a little bit of time on the clock. He really needed to step forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" D.J. screamed as he hesitantly crossed the Twelve Timbers really fast and easy. But D.J. wished that this horrible nightmare would be over and done with.

But as he slowly closed his eyes, he couldn't believe what he had finally done. He had crossed the Twelve Timbers all by himself. It was like a little kid slowly learning how to ride a bike with two wheels.

"I made it. I MADE IT! ALL RIGHT!" D.J. cheered with pride and joy, thinking he had already won. But little that he didn't know was that the gentle powerhouse still had a very long way to go. Now wasn't the time to be celebrating. With 78 seconds left on the clock, D.J. needed to be like the Flash here.

D.J. then tried to cross the Cross Bridge in which the wobbly steps made him stumble a bit, but he managed to make it out just fine with much safe relief.

The next obstacle was the Log Grip in which an obstacle like this would make D.J. wet his colons completely.

"Ohhhh, man... this is gonna be a killer." D.J. said right to himself as he grasped on to the log with such strength. The entire log and himself slid down the curvy poles really nicely until D.J.'s sweaty hesistance made him let go of the log and right into the cold mucky drink.

The rest of the spectators felt a little disappointed that someone with the size of a truck would be out really early in the competition. And D.J. was the size of a truck that was left out on the watery road, eliminated.

"Thank goodness it's over! My misery... is over!" D.J. spoke right to himself in relief that he didn't want to go any further. Even though his momma was gonna lose it, he would take the punishment anyway he wanted. At least he finally left the waters with a calm smile.

"So far, Anne Maria and Lightning have advanced to the second stage, but D.J.'s unexperience cost him a chance to move on as he took a painful drink into the Midoriyama waters early. Now that Owen, Anne Maria, and Lightning have advanced so far, who will also conquer stage 1 next? Will it be one half of the BFF's, Sadie? Will it be party-boy extraordinaire Geoff? Or will it be surfing virtuoso Bridgette? We'll be right back, so you can experience a lot more of Total... Drama... Ninja Warrior!" the Ninja Warrior narrator exclaimed once again as the show went right to break.**  
**

* * *

**Sadie, Geoff and Bridgette both get their turn in the next chapter, and will the threesome join Owen, Anne Maria and Lightning in stage 2? Find out after you read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3, Stage 1, Part III

**Total Drama Ninja Warrior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters associated with the Total Drama series or do I own the show American Ninja Warrior or Ninja Warrior, which is called Sasuke in Japan. The Total Drama series is owned by FreshTV, and Ninja Warrior, or "Sasuke" is owned by the Tokyo Broadcasting Corporation and G4.  
**

* * *

"We now welcome back to Total Drama Ninja Warrior, where 37 of Total Drama's competitors compete for a chance at $1,000,000 and a chance to battle Mount Midoriyama for total victory. We just saw D.J. sank himself to the waters below, while Anne Maria and Lightning got an immediate pass to stage 2. With 31 contestants to go, who will also have the heart and determination to advance to stage 2? We now go back to Mount Midoriyama in Japan where the seventh contestant about to take leave." the Ninja Warrior narrator said in glee as the fifth contestant now took the stage.

She was perhaps chubby all around her cheeks, her legs and even her stomach. She was recognizable because of the pink hot pants, that annoying screech that she always makes alongside her best friend, and the fact that she dressed up as her skinny, yet attractive best friend. Even though they would be unstoppable as a unit, but how would she do alone?

Sadie, the chubbier of the so-called BFFFLs, was given support from the sidelines and everyone, including her main supporter, the always energetic Katie.

"You can do it, Sadie! I believe in you!" Katie exclaimed gladly as Sadie gave her friends a thumbs up. She was always the brave one of the group. With her mean and lean mass, Sadie could easily conquer stage 1.

"I believe in you too, Katie! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sadie exclaimed away to Katie as she now took her focus right on the course. And as the buzzer sounded right off to bat, Sadie now took off.

Sadie had a bit of a struggling start off the Twelve Timbers. She felt a little wobbly as she approached each step, but nevertheless, she managed to get past the first obstacle.

"Keep going, Sadie! You're doing great!" Katie shouted proudly at her best friend as Sadie took a stop and waved right back. Up next was the Cross Bridge. How would Sadie do in this uncomfortable situation? The message was simple:

As Sadie started to cross real smoothly, her chubby mass made the entire bridge tip over to the left as Sadie took quite the tumble right onto the cold watery drink. Therefore, Sadie, one-half of the BFFFL's, was eliminated from the competition. Duncan even laughed right at her as Katie looked at him, just scowling slightly.

"Hahahaha! I know what tipping a cow feels like! Mooooooooooooooo!" Duncan and the rest of the spectators laughed.

"You are so insensitive, Duncan. At least she gave it her best shot!" Katie shot back aggressively at the mohawked rebel as Katie left the stands to go check on her fallen female friend for life, who continued to spit out a lot of water that was surged from her mouth and nose. While Katie was doing just that...

The eighth competitor was now making his mark on the stage. Decked out in an amazing cowboy hat, a pink collared shirt that showed his amazing stomach of steel, and such golden blonde hair hat made him look like the awesome heartthrob. He was none other than Geoff, who was given a good luck kiss by Bridgette, who was scheduled to go up next after his run of stage 1.

"Own this course, Geoff!" Bridgette shouted to him in support. It was always her support that made Geoff stronger than who he really was inside.

"I'll make you proud, babe!" Geoff shouted right back as the buzzer sounded. Geoff took off almost in a speed of light as his mind felt fast as a speedcar going 250 m.p.h.

Geoff easily handled the Twelve Timbers real easily like a complete cakewalk followed by the wobbly yet strugglingly Cross Bridge. Geoff was now making very good time as he now apporached the Log Grip.

"C'Mon Log, don't fail me now..." Geoff spoke right to the log as he rubbed his hands, urging to get a good grip. He eventually did as both himself and the log took a very nice slide down to the platform where Geoff stood and went through. The next obstacle would be the Jumping Spider. Something that Geoff never tried.

Geoff took a minor yet nervous gulp at the obstacle that was standing right before him. Geoff would be lucky if he didn't have to lose his lucky hat on the process.

With sweat being glistened around his forehead, Geoff took a very blunt leap on the trampoline, but managed to wedge himself through the walls perfectly. He crawled at a normal pace and traverses all the way up nice and easy with little harm whatsoever as Geoff landed on the soft padding, getting through the obstacle real easily.

Next up would be the Halfpipe Attack. Halfpipes were definitely Geoff's speciality of attack, but unfortunately for him, he didn't have his trusty skateboard to save him now. However, it didn't seem to be a problem for Geoff as he gave excellent speed to his strong legs, running across the halfpipe and reached his arms for the rope, in which he got a very good grip. He then landed right on his two feet on the narrow landing pad, easily clearing the obstacle.

Up next was definitely right up Geoff's alley, the Warped Wall. Like the Halfpipe Attack, he didn't need a skateboard to pull himself through. As soon as he paced himself over and over, he gave enough speed to run up the huge halfpipe as his hands hanged on to the edge and pulled right up smoothly.

Up next would be the Slider Jump. To Geoff, it was like a skateboarder's point of view in which he would skate the rail upside down, but this time, the skateboard was a metal pole and his hands was his feet. He had a nice grip on the pole and gently slid all the way down to the track, followed by a nice leap and a brilliant catch of the cargo rope. He climbed all the way up and rolled all the way down, and as he was rolling down from the cargo net, Geoff nearly lost his hat in the process. Luckily, he kept it attached.

All that was really left was the Tarzan Jump. As Geoff's hands grabbed the end of the rope, he gave out his own version of the famous Tarzan yell.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Geoff screamed mightily as he swung on the rope and extended his hand right on the rope wall. he then ascended all the way to the edge that turned out to be the finish line. As he got way up, Geoff approached the buzzer and pressed it successfuly.

Everyone cheered and screamed for joy of Geoff's victory of stage one, including Bridgette!

"All right, Geoffy! Way to go!" Bridgette screamed almost like a fangirl having swooned off his feet.

Geoff looked right at the time, which was 12.5 seconds, in which he was proud of himself for making excellent time of his course. He then went right off the course to greet Bridgette with a tender good luck kiss of his own.

***Confessional***

Geoff - Whoo-hoo! I knew I would rock that course, just like Bridgette told me! That kiss really helped a lot! It's like she's got those tasty magical lips that really taste a lot like peach and such! I bet she uses peach mango smoothie lipstick. That way I can enjoy the taste in my mouth for as long as I can!

***Back to the course***

The ninth competitor of the day was busy stretching at the start line. With that familiar blonde ponytail that was combined with a nice, caring personality, a baby blue hoodie, and not to mention one of the co-hosts of the Total Drama Aftermaths, Bridgette was now ready for anything. But she could hear something closer to her from the stands. It sounded a lot female and so good-natured. The certain spectator had long flowing hair, had light brown eyes, wore a sky-blue tank over a black tank that stopped at her belly button, decked out in thigh-length black shorts, and had black sandals decked out in blue rhinestones.

"Hey, sis! Over here!" the female spectator shouted at Bridgette far away. Bridgette had finally turned to see that her twin sister Brittany had showed up for this special occasion. Brittany came here to see Bridgette conquer the entire course and go right on to total victory. "Hi, sis! It's me! Good luck with the course, don't mess up!"

"Don't worry about me! This is a piece of cake!" Bridgette shouted back smiling to her twin sister and giving a thumbs up.

***Confessional***

Bridgette - It's very nice how my sister Brittany is supporting me besides my boyfriend Geoff. Without her help, I would be going home right away. I just hope she helps me add a lot more fuel to the fire...

***Back to the course***

The buzzer had already sounded as Bridgette was now approaching her first obstacle, the Twelve Timbers. She crossed them one by one, but she had a little trouble with the 6th log that she crossed on.

"Don't fall, sis!" Brittany shouted right to the already troubling Bridgette. Her words made Bridgette gain her focus once again and crossed the remaining six logs and went right to the next obstacle which was the Cross Bridge.

In Bridgette's mind, the bridge felt a lot more klutzier than her. But nevertheless, Bridgette hopped on each step of the bridge carefully and passed it with flying colors. Next obstacle Bridgette had to face was the Log Grip.

Using the best she can to stretch her entire arms on the log, Bridgette now started to hop on for the bumpy ride all the way down. The log slowly sent Bridgette down to the platform where she stood safely. The next obstacle was the dreaded Jumping Spider.

"Come on, sis! Just wedge yourself in between the walls!" Brittany shouted once again as Bridgette turned to her twin sister in the stands and nodded back in response.

Bridgette now looked right at the obstacle head on and made an impressive leap where she was wedged right between the walls. She began to crawl insanely fast. That gave her a lot of excellent time to save for the rest of this course.

And as she landed right on the narrow landing pad. Her next obstacle was the Halfpipe Attack.

Bridgette took a deep breath and took a nice run across the halfpipe, had a nice grab on the rope, and started to land nicely on the landing pad, but her footing went very wrong as the rope swung her again.

"Be careful, sis! It's hard work!" Brittany shouted once again as Bridgette regained her footing and landed more cautiously on the pad. Bridgette took a very hard sigh of relief as she now faced her next obstacle which was the Warped Wall.

Bridgette gathered the powers of the ocean and the spirit of its aquatic creatures to surge inside the surfer girl's body. Bridgette took on a good run and made it in one try as she pulled herself up on the tall half-pipe. Everyone stood up on their feet and cheered highly for this surfing beauty.

Meanwhile, her twin sister Brittany was now getting a look right at Justin. She was quite fascinated by him to be a matter of fact. Everyone was. Justin had those loving blue eyes, such an amazing physique, such black hair that you would get your hands on and just rub of its softness, and just an amazing smile. Even though Justin wasn't pretty much interested in her, Brittany was a bit of a Justin fangirl, just like Katie, Sadie and Beth. But the only thing Justin was really focusing on, was to prevent Alejandro from getting victory yet again. And maybe Justin's little move might get Heather to go to the male model's side instead. Justin was pretty much counting on everything to work.

Back at the course, Bridgette made a huge leap for the cargo net and climbed way up after succeeding on the Slider Jump. Bridgette looked way up at the clock in which she only had 20 seconds left to finish the course in time, in which the the surfer girl stepped it up and grabbed the rope for the Tarzan Jump.

Bridgette swung really nicely and grabbed on to the rope wall, where she began to climb up steadily. Everyone, including the Ninja warrior all-stars and Brittany, all chanted her name while she kept on climbing for her life. And as she finally got to the top edge of the rope wall, she quickly approached the buzzer and pressed it tightly, therefore making her advance to stage 2.

"Bridgette beats the course, therefore she moves on to the second stage!" Chris exclaimed as Bridgette raised her fists in victory. Her twin sister, Brittany got up from the stands and went right to her sister who was still celebrating her first stage victory proudly.

"You did it, sis! And only 4.2 seconds to spare!" Brittany exclaimed as she hugged her pretty twin sister in victory. "I can't wait what you do at the second stage!"

"Thank you! I knew your words worked!" Bridgette exclaimed as they kept on hugging for another 5 minutes. After that, she soon joined Geoff at the confessional.

***Confessional***

Bridgette did not speak. Instead, she took way too much of her confessional time to make out heavily and yet sweetly with Geoff. The whole confessional turned out to be one heavy victory/make-out session.

***Back to the course***

"Both Geoff and Bridgette have advanced to the second stage, which left Sadie tumbling for utter defeat and humiliation. Now that the sweetest couple in Total Drama history has now joined join Owen, Anne Maria, and Lightning at the second stage, who will also tackle the first stage? Will it be fame-hungry Dakota? The tough street girl known as LeShawna? Or will be the tough jockette herself, Jo? We'll be right back after the commercial for more Total... Drama... Ninja Warrior!" the Ninja Warrior narrator spoke out yet again as the show went right to break again.**  
**

* * *

**Of course, just so you're not confused, Brittany is an OC that my friends use on deviantART, and I hope she'll be happy once she sees her character on my story. Meanwhile, will either Dakota, LeShawna or Jo get a spot on the second stage the next chapter? Read and review to find out! WINNING!**


End file.
